Survivor Rankdown: Round One
Here we go. Basic rules are #20 noms per round. 9 cut, 9 saved, 2 carry over. #When you cut someone, post your write-up. #Don't be assholes to too large an extent. #Every different season incarnation counts as its own contestant. #Everyone has three Tyler Perry Idols to be played to save cut contestants. #Mr. E is nomming first. Cut/Save Order #Matt # SG #Dylan # Sunny # Epic # O #Fire #Toad # Mana Mre's noms I'm boring. 1. Russell Hantz - Samoa (2nd Place) 2. Russell Hantz - Heroes vs Villains (3rd Place) 3. Russell Hantz - Redemption Island (17th Place) 4. Phillip Sheppard - Redemption Island (2nd Place) 5. Phillip Sheppard - Caramoan (10th Place) 6. Rocky Reid - Fiji (12th Place) 7'. Colton Cumbie - One World (12th Place)' 8. Colton Cumbie - Blood vs Water (19th Place) 9. Spencer Bledsoe - Cagayan (4th Place) ''' '''10. Jim Rice - South Pacific (11th Place) 11. David Murphy - Redemption Island (12th Place) 12. Rob Mariano - Redemption Island (1st Place) 13. Rob Mariano - All-Stars (2nd Place) 14. Corinne Kaplan - Gabon (7th Place) 15. Corinne Kaplan - Caramoan (12th Place) 16. Alicia Rosa - One World (5th Place) 17. Andrew Savage - Pearl Islands (12th Place) These last three were picked by randompaging Survivor Wiki 18. Hunter Ellis - Marquesas (14th Place) 19. Michelle Yi - Fiji (10th Place) 20. Brady Finta - Vanuatu (14th Place) CUTZ 517. Russell Hantz- Samoa (2nd Place) Russell is a season-ruining asshole, and this is the season he ruins in the most ruiniest way. He takes screentime away from people who could be decent characters and just is an overall unpleasant presence the whole time. He was such a huge screentime blackhole, they didn't even bother developing Brett, who was Russell's heroic arch-nemesis by the end of the game, because they wanted to give Russell more fucking confessionals. Also he's ruined Survivor as a game because now a large portion of the audience thinks what he did is "good" strategy. Saving Savage because nobody else will. 516. Corinne Kaplan - Gabon (7th Place) I thought I might've had a chance of liking Corinne going into Gabon, but I was horribly wrong. I imagined her to be snarky comic relief and actually entertaining, but what I got was a humorless, boring bitch who was probably as uninteresting as she was self-righteous. None of Corinne's "one-liners" were funny and all she came off as was that girl in high school who wonders why everyone couldn't be as pretty and amazing as she is. She probably deserved a more satisfying downfall, but seeing her reaction after Marcus left was enough for me. Corinne may not have fucked up as much stuff as someone like Russell, but she's still sour, boring, unpleasant to watch, and overall one of the worst characters in Survivor history. Saving Michelle because she's kind of cool and I won't want her to be taken out by bad luck. 515. Colton Cumbie - Blood vs. Water (19th Place) Colton was obnoxious, awful and I absolutely can't comprehend why he returned. He was bad enough in OW, but he hit an all new low in BvW and stands as my least favorite Survivor contestant ever. Saving Alicia solely because she's female. (: 514. Rob Mariano - Redemption Island (1st Place) This is by far the worst incarnation of Boston Rob. He's gamebotty, annoying, smug, and delusional. He was given a ridiculously dick-sucking edit despite the fact that he would have lost to anyone else in the cast, including the likes of Julie Wolfe and Ashley Underwood. He's praised as one of the best ever because of this season, and that's frankly disturbing because the only people he had any chance at beating were a 19 year old girl with no life experience and an old, crazy, OTT moron (who still managed to get a vote). Yeah. No. Saving Hunter because he's cool. 512. Phillip Sheppard- Caramoan (10th Place) Remember the time Phillip booted Francesca because she annoyed him? Remember the time Phillip took up all the Favorites' airtime giving his alliance nicknames leaving tons of people invisible? Remember how Phillip got all the screentime post-swap? Remember how Phillip was someone who played up to the cameras and did wacky and fun stuff to be seen as a good character, while in reaity just being annoying and awful? I do! Saving Colton because he's the only one left who's season I've seen 511. Russell Hantz - Heroes vs Villains (3rd Place) imma burn his hat 510. Corinne Kaplan - Caramoan (12th Place) Gabon Corinne deserves to stay, but whatever. Corinne was horrible in Caramoan. Even if she had made it further she was being all stupid and nice like wtf??? Anyway, she didn't live up to my expectations. Saving Jim Rice because he slayed my in SP 509. Phillip Sheppard - Redemption Island (Runner-Up) I have not seen RI. I don't plan on seeing RI. But... it's Phillip. I've seen clips of Rice Wars, and that's all I need. Rocky was horrible, but he wasn't Phillip and didn't ruin two entire seasons, only the pre-merge of one season that was already mediocre. Check this out for more details on why Philite really IS nightmarish. Saving Brady (lol) because he's the least offensive of the bunch 508. Rob Mariano - All-Stars (2nd Place) This is the season where Rob started to actually become successful, it promted his career as a ~survivor legend~ and made him ruin TAR as well with his wife who has as much personality as a roadkill, and even had his wedding filmed and aired on CBS. I blame this incarnation for giving us two more seasons on Boston Rob and that "masterpiece" BRRules, so go away pls. Saving RI Russell because he's such a failure he doesn't even bother me.